Yes Master
by TrisanaLonelyEyes
Summary: I fought by his side as I served King Mukuro and have been trained from birth how to be the perfect weapon, but with the Miaka being united under one King I follow my final order from King Mukuro "Serve Hiei". My very reason to live is to serve my master Hiei X MC
1. Chapter 1

"Shika, reporting for duty Master." I was King Mukuro top solder. I was technically a free soldier since I came when called upon, but I was loyal to no end since I had no ties but to the one I serve.

My kind live in neutral territory and at the age of seven after our training from the elders we must choose who it is we will serve out of the three Kings; Mukuro, Yomi, Raizen. After we decide who we serve we are taken to our camp and stripped of any attachments to our previous lives. Your best friend can become your enemy and of those that go to these camps only three come out, one from each camp. After spending six years in these camps with each other, being stripped of dignity, a conscious, a personality, or even emotions you kill each other in a blood bath. My people come together once every seven years to reproduce and if it wasn't for every woman giving birth to four kids with each pregnancy we would be extinct. A select few of us women aren't put through these camps and instead help around the village to raise the children and give birth alongside the female warriors.

"Shika I have a mission for you and your new partner, Hiei."

"My King, I do not work with partners," I say bluntly with my hands placed one over the other behind my back.

"Nor do I," a short man dressed in head to toe in black. He had cold crimson red eyes that have seen the death of many victims. His black hair stood straight up with a starburst of white.

"That's why I'm ordering you two to stop the invasion coming on my East border." I couldn't disobey an order, but I needed to test his strength first.

Right as I think of attacking my new partner he's rushing towards me, his hand near the hilt of his sword. He was fast for a demon, but I was faster. I let him draw his sword to slash on me. It was clear he was a master swords man, but again I could still move faster than him. After a second of this going on I stop and grab the tip of his sword with two fingers so that very little of the oils on my fingers get on his sword.

"You're fast and strong as well as know what you're doing, but when you're opponent is stronger and doesn't think of what they're going to do next, you are blind," I say pulling off his bandana. "You should relearn how to read your opponent." I turn my back to this man and begin walking away from him.

I wasn't stupid I just needed to prove a point because as soon as he tries coming at me again for insulting him. I turn and grab his arm at the elbow applying pressure to his pressure point while taking his feet out from under him. I watched him as he finally understood; I was stronger than him.

"We have a mission to complete, let's stop wasting time."

~Years Later~

I haven't seen him since he went after three Artifacts of Darkness from the spirit world. He offered me to join him after seeing my abilities, but I had no desire to join him. My place at the time was with King Mukuro, but now that everyone is ruling under one king that everyone is ruling under one king that is not my own and my village is in order with our time of birthing over I am without a place to go. As luck would have it though, I found my spiky haired companion.

"Show yourself before I kill you." I smirk at the cold harshness of the familiar voice.

"Your senses have sharpened, though time hasn't been good for you." I drop down and glare at the two humans and demon reborn as a human standing by Hiei. "Their stench clings to you, no wonder I couldn't smell you."

"Why are you here Shika?"

"To kill you," I tell him as I attack at half speed; the level of his speed when we met. He kept up and even counter attacked. Happy with this improvement I increased my speed smirking. Even as I reached full speed he kept up with me. I could see he was struggling to do so, but his speed had doubled since we met. I pull out my sword and attack him. Hiei didn't have time to pull out his sword and block me, but he rolled to the side and drew his sword. The battle continued for some time until I was satisfied with what I saw.

"Enough," and in mid attack Hiei stopped and put his sword away.

"Did anyone see what happened? And why did Shrimp stop when he was wide open? That guy was wide open!" I glare at the obnoxious orange haired human.

I was mistaken for a man with my short hair and built frame. I kept my dark purple hair short so it wouldn't get in my way of fighting and my loose grey clothing and purple sash, the traditional wear of my kind, hid all famine aspects of my body. If someone was to look closely at my face the shape of it could tell others that I was indeed female. Most people didn't look at that though because they grey color of my clothing that matched my eyes and the purple sash that matched my hair was a sign of death to others typically, unless you served under the same leader as me. Most don't like to take the time to look at the crest on my right arm or sash though since they'd be dead before they get a chance.

"No, not most of the fight at least. You, Yusuke," the red head demon asks looking at the human with black hair slicked back.

"No," the boy named Yusuke replies.

"You've improved, but these humans," I say the word disgusted, "will only drag you down."

"I thought the same," Hiei says looking straight at me.

"You made ties. Have you forgotten my first lesson?"

"Was he your teacher?" the orange haired guy shouts.

"No, he's from the Kuna clan they don't mentor anyone that isn't from their own clan. They stay loyal to whoever they serve, but you're here now and it's clear you don't serve Hiei. So why are you here?" The red head clearly knew a lot about my kind.

"My business is my own."

"How do you know who he serves?"

"It's marked on their uniform. He belongs to the old king Mukuro, so he has no place now and can't serve anyone else or he will be killed."

"You are mistaken. My kind won't be killed we'd be tortured to death, unless released by our previous master in a written document. Once released formally we may serve whoever we want unless instructed otherwise before being released."

"You're free," Hiei asks me though it sounded more as a statement.

"I've been free since the tournament after King Mukuro wasn't declared King."

"So what have you done all these years?"

"My clan had to change with the time and then the time of birth came so I was busy for some time."

"So why are you here?"

"I heard my partner was in this world and class AA demons are allowed here now."

"You're an AA?" The orange haired human shouts.

"Does Koname know you're here?" the black haired human demands as makes a gun with his hand and a blue orb of spirit energy forms.

"Yusuke! Yusuke! A class AA demon has been spotted! You must track them down or great catastrophes will occur! A demon of that class would only come through to kill all humans and rule the world!" the blue haired grim reaper didn't even take a breath as she screams at the top of her lungs in a frenzy while shaking Yusuke around.

"Or maybe she's looking for her partner." The reaper turns and looks at me for a second before screaming then jumping behind to cower behind Yusuke.

"Yusuke, it's here!"

"I'm not going to kill anyone." At that moment Hiei comes behind me and locks my hands behind my back.

"Its orders," he whispers in my ear.

"I'd have done the same." Without even fighting them I follow and do as they say.

"Shike Kuna, what is a class AA demon like you doing here?"

"As I've told everyone I'm here visiting my partner."

"You have a mate here?" the little pacifier sucking baby practically shit his diaper at the very thought of such a thing going on under his noise.

"No, but I served side by side under King Mukuro with Hiei. My kind is not allowed to mate with another kind without permission from our master or by order."

"Hiei, he was your partner? I thought you said you had no partner?" Red-Head- Know-It-All seems at a loss for once.

"It was orders."

"No ties, just orders," that was my one rule and my first lesson.

"Then why have ties with Hiei," Koname asks me.

"My last order was to find Hiei and serve alongside him as his servant. As my final order I am to go through with it and cannot die until I do so." I turn towards Hiei and get down on my knees bowing my deep and low to the level of the very top of his shoes.

"I offer my services, my body, my life, and my very essence to you. I only ask that you mark me as your property." As part of the ceremony of my kind we are not marked with just embroidery on our clothes, but branded on our bodies. The only scare on my body is from King Mukuro from the day she marked me as her servant.

Hiei knows full well how these ceremonies work from when I caught him staring at the scare on my back one day on a mission together. Hiei will have to make a choice; accept me as his servant and brand me forever as his servant or deny me and cut my head off.

Deciding to accept me as his servant Hiei burns my left cheek and shoulder along with part of my neck. I don't flinch for a second or even bat an eye as he through a fire ball at me. I wasn't fazed by this.

"What the hell man!" Yusuke only to be backed up by the orange headed human.

"Yeah, what was that for?"

"Thank you," I say standing up and bowing. "I am in your services until death or you set me free from service."

"What," the two humans demand looking at me in shock.

"He has marked me as his servant," I explain.

"Doesn't it hurt?"

"Pain is only in the mind, if you don't think about it you don't feel it."

"But that needs medical treatment."

"No, don't touch me!" A dark purple aura forms around me, warding the humans back.

"His kind can heal themselves and only bare scares of those they've served or they would never have lived past the first four years of their lives because they would have died from their injuries."

"And I thought Granny was tough."

"You know a lot about my kind," I say glaring at the red head.

"I met one of the Kuna on the run from the village life."

"You should have killed them."

"I did."

"Hiei and Shika you are dismissed, the rest of you stay," the baby says waving his hand in a buzz of manner.

"They don't trust you," Hiei tells me when we're alone.

"Would you," I ask knowing the answer to that question already.

"No."

"It wasn't until we were fighting together and I took a blow for you that you did."

"Even then I questioned it."

"I am loyal to the person I serve and my kind. As my partner I had to protect you as well."

"And as your new master?"

"I live and breathe for you. My life is to protect and serve you as U live by your command."

"Good," he says walking a head of me. "You have no room so you'll be sleeping with me."

"And my patch?"

"I'll have Fox make them for you."

"Thank you Master."

"Stop treating me different, I'm your master but you still treat me as your partner." He was mad, really mad at me. As per request I stay quite as I would before.

Once in the room I could tell it was Hiei's, the room was plain and simple. There was only a bed, a dresser in the closet, heavy dark curtain drapes over the widow, and a bathroom. Instantly I begin to check everything out. It turns out that behind the curtain drapes was a balcony with a gorgeous view of mountains set behind a vast forest. The door could easily be busted down with two good hits from a class C and the window was sturdier than most, but still pretty weak by any standard. Everything else in the room could handle an attack.

"The window and door need to be upgraded to sturdier modules."

"Talk to the baby, I have no control over living arrangements." I take note of this and since it was night time I prop myself up against the end of the bed and close my eyes. I won't sleep since I never do, but I'll rest allowing my body and mind time to recuperate.

"Shika," Hiei calls and instantly I jump up to my feet aware of everything around me as I look for danger. "You can sleep in the bed." I relax knowing there wasn't any danger.

"That's your place of rest," I told him as I prop my back up against the head of the bed. There was a moment of silence before he gave me my first real order.

"I order you to sleep in the bed." I'm not allowed to disobey an order and if I do I am to kill myself. My kind is to be the perfect soldiers and if we are anything less we are to be killed for disgracing our name sake.

Begrudgingly in the inside I do as I'm told and crawl into bed beside him. It wasn't that I was sharing a sleeping area with him that bothered me since it wouldn't be the first time, but that I never actually slept in a bed before. I wasn't conferrable with the idea of sleeping on something that actually changed form when you lie down on it. To make matter worse you cover up with a blanket making it harder to move. This bed was a death trap.

"Relax," Hiei tells me without looking at me.

"You're tense, even for you." I don't reply.

"Think of our time in Makai." I do as he says and I see what he meant, I really was tense, but thinking of our time together I relax.

I always say no ties, just orders. It's my biggest lie because the one that orders me is my only tie to emotions I have left.


	2. Chapter 2

I hear an odd sound that I've never before and it startles me, causing me to shoot up in alarm. Frantically I notice Hiei isn't beside me. I look around desperately trying to find Hiei and jump at the sound of a door opening. Before I can even identify the person my sword was pulled and the person was pinned to the ground with my sword to their throat.

"What have you done with Hiei," I snarl baring my fangs at the person, but when I see who it is I jump back and bow deeply."My apologies Hiei when I saw you weren't beside me I thought something happened. If you allow it, I will leave to punish myself now."

"There's no need for that and you were sleeping so I didn't disturb you." He's right; I was sleeping for once which is why I hadn't heard him get up.

"I will make sure no such things happen again."

"I told you to treat me as your partner, not your master. You don't need to watch over me."

"I'm going to hunt," I tell Hiei before disappearing.

I didn't understand what I was supposed to do. He told me to treat him as my partner, but as my master I am to protect him and follow his orders. When I fail to protect him or as earlier I put him in harm's way I then punish myself. As my partner I will protect him, but I don't take orders, I will never be punished, and he isn't my top priority as he would be as my master. To follow his order I'd have to disobey his orders. I was conflicted and confused as to what to do.

After running around for a little longer I finally stop and begin hunting. Creatures are always when they're unaware of danger. Just the slightest noise makes me aware of the animal 50 yards away from me and in just a second the deer was taken down with my jaws locked around its crushed wind pipe.

"Damn, if he didn't look so human I'd swear he's an animal." I turn my head to find the group standing over me.

"A human like you wouldn't understand the need for meat and blood after going through a pregnancy then hunting for a person without either." I turn my head back to the deer and drink the blood that was still trickling out from the wound.

"Why would you worry about the birthing time?" The red head asks me.

"Because I'm a female."

"What?" Was it really that shocking? I don't remember Hiei reacting this way when he saw me bathing and that I was indeed a female.

"I am a woman; therefore I had to give birth so that time is extremely important."

"You're a woman?" the two human boys fall backwards in shock unable to comprehend what I was saying.

"I am the mother of twenty-four only twelve live currently."

"What happened to the other half," the orange haired boy asks.

"They didn't pass the final battle, though four of them were born just last month."

"Why aren't you with them?" Yusuke asks.

"After female warriors give birth we leave and go back to serving our masters and the care taker women do their jobs. As for the men they sleep with the women to impregnate them and leave. We don't form bonds with our kin, but are informed of their progress to know how good our off springs are."

"That's so stupid!" I ignore the human's outburst knowing he'd never understand my peoples way and just continue eating my deer.

"When you are done we are requested to leave on a mission." The red head demon clearly knew how this worked, but I think they believed to be a part of them.

"I don't serve under that baby; I serve Hiei and will come only if that's what he wishes." I turn towards Hiei and lick the very corner of my mouth where a drop of blood served as my only evidence of eating. It was his call.

"You'll help the group." I nod my Hiei at what Hiei says as to tell him I understand.

"Pacifier breath," Yusuke says into a compact.

"Is Shika with you?"

"Yes."

"Good because you need a girl for this mission and none of the girls could do it. I need you to act like traffickers as you sell Shika to a hoer house. Botan has the tracking device that we'll have to implant in her skin. Are you ok with this Shika?"

"It is part of my following my order so I do not hesitate to accept."

"Good, I knew having a Kuna would come in handy."

"You didn't know anything pacifier breathe!"

"You watch your mouth Yusuke!"

"This might hurt some now." I look at the grim reaper Botan as she stuck me with a needle in the arm.

"Hiei would you please cut me where King Mukuro did?" My words shocked the others, but they didn't ask anything as Hiei slashed my back a long my scare line. With perfect ease I close my eyes and heal my wound as I had never been cut, my skin was perfect.

"Won't your burns lessen your value?"

"As long as my body is attractive burn marks won't make a difference."

"How do we know your body is attractive?" I strip down out of my clothes and stand before them with my arm over my chest completely naked. I was solid and built as they knew, but without my clothes to cover my body I was curvy, lean, and had a bust. "Kuna are rare on the market, if you tell them I'm kuna they will but me without question."

"It'd also explain your burn marks," the red head says and I nod my head then turn towards Hiei.

"Is my body acceptable for the mission?"

"Hn," he replies throwing me a black shirt that barely covers my boobs and a skirt that showed part of my butt off. Doing as he implied I put them on.

"We're going to the Black Market where the guy usually gets his hoers," Yusuke says staring at me.

"Then Hiei and I will be off."

"Where," the orange hair human asks.

"To the Black Market, humans don't just walk in there unless they're being sold. Even those that deal with demons don't go in. Plus everyone knows who you work for which would ruin the sale. No one knows Hiei works for Koname."

"Then how'd you find me?"

"Last thing known about you was at the tournament for Kings when King Mukuro saw you. She told me where I might find you when I came back from my mission."

"That was two years ago, that information isn't valid anymore," the red head points out and I turn to look at him.

"I found a piece of his cloak at the old residence; from there I could follow the energy source to its origin."

"Wow, what can't you guys do," Yusuke asks sounding impressed.

"We can't do many things, but my kind would be known as witches to your kind."

"I hate to interrupt," red head says, "but Hiei and Shika really must be going."

The Black Market was just as I remembered it with all the vendors and crummy people covered in filth, but as a hoer slave I follow Hiei with my chains on walking through the crowd saying nothing or reacting to the commits and slapping my ass. I follow through with the mission and walk as if everything was fine as the chain around my neck dug into my skin causing it to bleed a little. I was actually a little grateful to see the platform.

Roughly, playing his part, Hiei yanks me up onto the platform. It all came down to this moment and making my impression as a prefect slave.

"She's blemished, why would I ever take her?" The male speaking lifts my head with rough calloused hands and glares down at me with cold dead eyes. I simply look at him with blank meek eyes. "What good are you to me with that burn mark?"

"She's Kuna, that's my mark of ownership. I give her one order and she'll do whatever you say without hesitation." This got this guys interest as I knew it would.

"90 Ice Madden crystals."

"I'll give you 100," someone in the crowd shouts.

"150," another shouts.

"400," our guy says and instantly all commotion stops. Kuna are rare nearly extinct kind with at most 100 living, not counting the run always, which meant we are close to priceless on the market. 400 Ice Madden crystals are more than a king's ransom.

"She's yours," Hiei says throwing me towards the demon. Looking at him more closely I realize that he's a Kuna as well. "You do as he tells you," with that Hiei leaves me with the payment made and paperwork filled out.

"Heal the wound on your neck." I do as he instructs and follow him as he pulls the chain around my neck.

"Sorry for being so rough, but I can't let the other demons see me be kind, even if it's to my own kind."

"Master has nothing to apologize for."

"No one can know that you will be receiving special treatment, but you won't be sleeping where the rest of the girls do. You'll be sleeping with me." He stops, waiting for me to say something. My lack of a reply seemed to upset him for some from the sound of his sigh.

"They got to you before you ran away, didn't they?"

"They tried to kill me after I refused to kill my best friend to graduate camp. In the end I killed him to save my life, but the saying 'no ties, just orders' finally sunk in." The story was true and really is the reason I'm this way, but what happened afterwards he didn't need to know.

"I hope you like life with me much more than with your true master." He seemed so true me.

"He told me the person the person he sells me to, whether marked or not, is to be treated as my master."

"I will never hurt you." With him being so kind to it's hard to believe that he owns and works hoer houses. Maybe it's just because I'm a runaway Kuna like him, as far as he knows.

"Welcome home master," six girls dressed in revealing French maid outfits and black heels bow as they speak in unison.

The front area of the mansion we walked in was his business bar area. In this room the area was broken off into four different areas; restrooms, employees only, the hoers, and restricted.

"Thank you ladies," he says smiling at them.

"A new girl Master? A blonde asks looking at me as if I'm the worst thing ever.

"Yes, but this one is mine." He wraps an arm around me and glares at the others girls to let them know not to mess with me. "Come Shika." I look up at him shocked.

"Master, how did you know my name?"

"It's in your papers," he informs me as he flashes the papers to me and sure enough in the first line lied my name.

"She has papers," the blonde out bursts. "Master, she's scared and has pixie hair, no one will want her." She was trying to keep composer, though clearly she had already lost it.

"I want her," he growls baring his fangs at her before picking me up and carrying me to the restricted area.

"Let's see if I have any more conferrable clothes," he says walking over to the closet full over tuxes and colored shirts as well as his Kuna outfit. It'd never fit him with his current statue, but it was clearly almost never worn. I walk up to it and touch the familiar cloth. It felt as smooth as a new uniform.

"My only master told me what I'm about to tell you; I will never hurt you and I don't want you to call me master but by my real name, Yuudai, as you treat me as a friend." I turn away and look at the traditional Kuna clothing.

_He's asking me almost the exact same thing as Hiei, but I don't know what to do to satisfy that order._

What is it Shika," Yuudai asks me seeming genuinely concerned. A benefit of being Kuna is we can tell when one is lying, but not when it's truth just not the full truth as I had earlier with my order from Hiei.

"I don't know how to follow your order in a way that could satisfy." He chuckles a little as he places his hand on my shoulder.

"I struggled with the same thing. As your master you follow my orders, but as your friend I want you to enjoy our time together and not worry every second about me. You should enjoy yourself and do things for you." I look at him even more confused than before. He answered what's been bothering me since this morning with Hiei and at the same time left me with more confused. What was doing something for myself?

"You'll understand eventually, Here try this on," he says handing me one of his white shirts. It comes down to my butt with my black under garments showing through.

"Is that conferrable?"

"Yes, thank you."

"I don't have any appropriate bottoms that would fit you unfortunately."

"Yuudai, may I ask you something that I've been wondering about? Of course you don't have to answer something that you wish not to."

"I'll answer anything you want with complete honesty."

"Are you being so kind to me because I'm a Kuna?" His slight smile falls, but as he promised he was going to honestly answer me.

"I'm not being nicer to you because you're a Kuna, but I paid more for you than anyone in their right mind because I wanted to rescue you. Our kind will do anything if ordered it by our master no matter how much we hate it because it's an order. I wasn't going to buy you at first because a scare means the woman doesn't like working as a source of sex for others. I make a big deal about this because I want my girls to enjoy themselves and make it standard everywhere so that women aren't being forced into this. I even have rooms for all my girls and they are only in the cages during open hours. My master and I had a vision together and as his dying wish I shall follow it until death." I smile a little to myself. Yuudai was very loyal and took care of those he took in. He's a good man.

"Let's head to bed," he says walking over to the large king sized bed. I follow suite and crawl in next to him. His bed was must softer than Hiei's, I didn't like it.

To escape this place I disappear into my days in Makai again with Hiei.


	3. Chapter 3

I wake up to find my head on Yuudai's chest and his arm around me. Thinking of my times with Hiei relaxed me too much and today makes that very clear. I'm on a mission yet I let my guard down. Being this close to Yuudai brought something to my attention about him that I hadn't noticed before.

"Yuudai, how did you get that scare? No master would mark their servant so close to the heart."

"It was during the death battle, it had come down to my best friend and I. I knew we'd all have to kill each other eventually, as we all do, but Shika was special to me. I had hoped that someone would have killed me before it came down to us fighting each other. Fate had other plans for us though, and it came down to the two of us. It hadn't surprised me much since we were the top two of our class in a very long time. When I was ordered to kill her I charged with my eyes closed, unable to bring myself to watch her die at my hands. Her instincts kicked in of course and she stabbed me. As you know unless we're stabbed in the heart or decapitated we can heal ourselves. She almost did kill me as she gazed my heart. I healed myself, but I didn't have enough energy to completely heal myself. "

"I keep the scare to remind myself why I hate our ways and how much she loved me as she cried over my body. She broke every rule or our kind that day. She didn't attack me when ordered to do so. She held on to ties before orders and showed emotion for her actions. She truly loved me." I don't know if he realized it was me or not, but by his story I can tell that he had lied to me about who he is. Yuudai may be what he goes by now, but that isn't his real name.

"Katsu," I ask using his real name just to make sure it really was him even though I was certain it was. His story matched so perfectly with mine, but I was certain I had killed him that day in battle.

That day all happiness and joy had died inside me as I watched him bleed out and drench my clothes with his life force. I had killed him that day, but in reality I had killed myself. I became the cold hearted assassin they wanted me to become. I had no ties left inside. How can I if the only person that ever mattered to me was killed by my own hands?

"How'd," he begins as his eyes widen in realization; I was his Shika.

His arms around me tighten as he pulls me to him. I haven't smiled in over thirty years. It was as if all the dead life inside of me was suddenly brought back to life as I hold him close to me. I hadn't killed Katsu, he was alive and healthy.

We lie together for some time. I was playing with his hair as I lie with my head on his chest and my hand covering the scare I gave him all those years ago. He always kept one arm wrapped around me as his other hand would travel up and down along my body, play with my hair, or as it stood right this moment at the small of my back. We had nothing to say. What is there to say? He hadn't changed, that was clear to me. He was still the same caring and justice seeking man as he was back when we were kids. I was colder than before, but still the same calculating and logical person as I was growing up. With him in my life though, I could already feel myself warming up inside.

"Shika," Katsu asks me causing me to lift my head and look up at him. "I'd like to make you my mate." A loud clatter echoes throughout the room as it fills our ears with the ringing sound of silver hitting the hard granite floors. Both of us jump at the sound taking up defensive positions ready to kill the threat. He may no longer be the servant, but that still rescinded inside of him. Our reaction time was the exact same as was our assuasive time. Our threat was just one of the girls who had come in to deliver our meals.

"Bell," Katsu says sounding shocked and a little panicked.

"I'm happy for you Master," she says, but by the tears she cried and her running out of the room in a hurry it was clear she was greatly upset.

"I'll be right back," Katsu sighs before rushing after her.

I look around the big empty room that I've been left alone in and figure I have nothing better to do then go through a few basic workout routines. I drop to the floor and begin doing various forms of pushups, sit ups and crunches, core exercises, and even legs. When finished I sit up and wipe the slight sweat off of my brows.

"So what is your answer," Katsu asks in a thick husky voice as he wraps his arms around me and licks my neck; I smile as a light moan sigh mixture escapes my lips.

"I need my master's permission," I tell him as I push past the fog that he was cloaking my mind with.

"Didn't he tell you to treat me as your master?" he asks nibbling on my ear.

"Yes."

"Am I not giving you permission to have a mate as I ask you to be my mate?"

"You are," I answer as another sigh like moan escapes my lips as he kisses my neck, traveling down my colar bone.

"So what's your answer Shika?"

"Yes." Katsu smiles at me with his fangs fully extended. I've heard from others in the village of how when you find your mate for life and you wish to mate with them your fangs will extend to their full length. The only other reported time of fangs fully extending is when we are severely injured and may died from the injuries. Our fangs do extend when we are defensive, but they never go past a half extended which is half an inch.

"I've always wished you'd be my mate, but I never thought you'd become my mate," he whispers in my ear.

"I never thought I'd see you again." I turn around and face him. He didn't even wait a second before placing his lips softly against mine. I slowly walked backwards, as to not break the kiss, towards the bed and give myself to him.

I've had sex six times before, but what I did with Katsu was not sex, it was making love. The way he held me, ran his fingers along my body, his kisses so soft, the sweet things he whispered in my ears; that was not senseless sex for mating. What I did with Katsu was nothing ever before that I've done at the time of birth.

"I love you Shika." I never thought I'd hear a person say those words to me. Countless times I've heard them said to other demons and humans, but I never thought anyone would ever say such deep caring words to me.

"I love you too Katsu," I say burring my face in his chest.

"Master, a group of boys are arresting all of the customers and sending the girls out of the building!" As the panic ran through everyone and the scared woman told us of this disturbance I remembered why I was here. I wasn't here to be reunited with Katsu and to fall in love as I live happily with him, but I was on a mission. I was supposed to set free the girls, arrest the customers, and kill the owner of the hoer house chain. While Katsu and the woman was panicking about the people, that I led here, destroying his business I was panicking about the gang being here and what it meant for Katsu.

"Stall them; I'll be out there to take care of them in a second." I can't let him hurt Hiei, but I can't just stand here either. Treating Hiei as my partner, as he ordered me to, I'd let him fight his own battle until his life was at risk. As long as they know how to kill a Kuna I shouldn't have to get involved, but that's a big leap.

I wait in the room feeling torn. I don't want Katsu to die, but if Hiei can't take him I'll have to kill him. Maybe if I just knock Katsu out then say he's dead we won't have to kill him.

"Where's Shika," I hear Hiei demand from outside the door.

"What does it matter to you? You sold her to me."

"She serves me. I never released her to you."

"She's my mate," Katsu says getting extremely defensive. Not two seconds later Hiei was sent flying through the door and into the wall. I could see Hiei losing his grasp on this world at a rapid speed. Katsu hit him well in the head and if I didn't do something quickly he was going to die.

I hop off of the bed and land next to Hiei. I've healed another only once since it was never in our Kuna training and healing another is much harder than healing ourselves.

"Shika what are you doing?" Katsu shouts sounding shocked by my actions.

"I'm sorry," I apologize to as tears begin to fall down my face. "He's still my master." Katsu understood what I had to do even if I don't want to. I was bound by our laws as a Kuna and he understands that. I have to protect my master and kill the threat to my master. Katsu wasn't going to fight me. He didn't move an inch from his spot after my apology.

As soon I finish healing Hiei I stand up with tears falling down my face and ran towards Katsu. I had no choice in the matter, I had to kill him. I had no sword to kill him with so instead I had to reach into his chest and rip his heart out. It was just like when we were kids as I cried over his dead body bleeding out and covering me along with the ground around us in blood. Unlike last time there was no chance of him coming back to me because his heart lied in my hand no longer beating or pumping the blood that kept him alive throughout his body.

"Hiei, you find Shika and kill the boss yet?" I don't bother to look up at the group as I hear them aprouch the room.

"What's wrong with Shika?"

"He was her mate," Hiei says sounding annoyed.

"Wow, you knew the guy for a day and you already made him your mate! That's some quick work," Yusuke jokes.

"He was my friend! I grew up with him!" I was so angry at everything yet nothing. I wanted everyone to just let me be alone with katsu.

"Let's go," Hiei says after some silence. I had no choice but to follow him and leave Katsu there. I stand up and as I follow the others I look back with tears still falling down.

"I love you Katsu," I whisper before going through the portal with just his white button down shirt on. It was so drenched in his blood thought that it looked to be a red button down shirt.

"You were all great, especially you Shika; very believable." I don't respond to the baby's compliment. I just keep quiet and stare blankly ahead.

"What's wrong with her," the baby asks looking at anyone for an answer for my lack of anything.

"Sir, while you were eating you missed that Shika knew Yuudai, who was really Katsu, from childhood and were best friends," the big blue ogre explains. I don't react. I was shut down inside completely with nothing left.

"Then how'd she bring herself to kill him?" NO one was able to answer that, so I finally spoke.

"I serve Hiei, Katsu almost killed him so my personal feelings don't matter, I had to kill him because he was a threat to my master." The whole room seemed to suddenly get greatly depressing.

"We're going hunting," Hiei tells me then turns as to inform me I had no choice in the matter.

We were supposed to be going hunting, but all we were really doing was running around the forest, so as I catch the scent of a bear I attack it from above and rip its throat out. Neither the taste of the blood or the raw meat was very satisfying. After the kill I just walk away from the body. The blood dripping from my mouth as I spit out the meat mingles with the blood from Katsu on the shirt I was still wearing. The blood was drying on the shirt as it hardened, but where the blood fell on the shirt it became freshly wet again.

"Eat," Hiei orders me and since I can't disobey an order I do as he says though I have to force myself to eat.

"I always thought you to be stronger; I see I was clearly wrong." I don't respond. "You think you're the only one to lose their mate? Do you think they shut down and starve themselves? Do you think a man that runs a hoer house is a good pick? Clearly you have low standards."

"Shut up!" I scream at the top of my lungs with Hiei pinned up against a tree crushing his wind pipe. I had snapped, but as I realize what I had done and what I was doing my eyes widen in shock. I didn't want to hurt him. It's not that as my master I'm not supposed to hurt him, but because I care about him.

"I'm sorry," I apologize stepping back and dropping to the ground bowing my head.

"Get up," he demands roughly. I do as I'm told, but refuse to look at him. "Look at me." I raise my head slowly. "You need to move on." I'm silent. "You're going spineless. If you can't learn how to speak and are just going to take orders I want nothing to do with you."

"Have you ever lost someone," I ask as Hiei began to walk away, "someone that you loved?" Hiei stops but doesn't say anything for a bit.

"Yes."

"Who?"

"You, twice." After that Hiei disappeared. I stand where he left me. I don't know how long I stayed there, but it was dark by the time I finally left to go to Hiei.

He left the window unlocked for me as he slept. Silently I slip into the room and change from Katsu's shirt and into my uniform. I then crawl into bed next to Hiei. As I curlup to him, Hiei stirs and wakes up. Neither one of us say anything as he looks at me. I stare back at him for a bit before I curl up into his chest.

"Did you stay because you swore yourself to me?"

"No."

"Because of Mukuro?"

"No."

"Then why did you come?

"I didn't want to leave you again." Satisfied with that answer;

"Go to sleep."

Sleep no longer was pleasant. I was tormented dream after dream of the past.

In a quick scan of my surroundings as I whip around I see three people left; one was making a move for anther contestant and the one closest to me was in the middle of assuring her victim was dead. Since her back was turned to me and she was distracted, I hop on to her back and snap her neck to the left breaking her spinal cord connection to her neck before she could even lift her sword out of her last victim. I then snap her head to the right and pull upwards so her head was no longer attached to her neck. I flip backwards off of Monica's decapitated body and look to see who I was going to kill next.

I knew everyone in this stadium floor. I grew up with everyone I've killed and who has been killed or to be killed. I can tell you everyone's name of the bodies that littered the floor. It was funny, before this blood bath this place was spotless with cracked sand under our bare feet. Now that we were down to two the ground beneath our feet had turned to mud from the bloodshed. I walked across more bodies than I did ground as I move to attack my next opponent.

Since the night before this fight I've been hoping Katsu or I would die before we had to fight each other. Life is funny like that though because my final opponent is the very person I didn't want to fight. It made sense though since we were the best of the best in our village in a very long time.

"Enough of this," I hear a voice echo throughout the stadium that didn't belong in this nightmare memory. Before I can locate the source of this voice I was no longer about to fight Katsu, but with Hiei lying my head on his lap breathing heavily.

My body was drained of all of its spirit energy and I was badly injured. It was one of my happiest moments in my life; this was the day that Hiei and I finally trust each other. I always say I saved him because he's my partner and therefore a part of Mukuro, but it was more than that. I took that blow for him because I didn't want to lose him. I was willing to die in place of him.

"You're a baka," Hiei tells me.

"You would have died with a sword through your heart. I only got a sword through the gut and I had enough spirit energy to heal all damaged organs."

"In the process of healing yourself you thought it to be smart to let yourself get stabbed in the leg. I don't need anyone to protect me."

"Just shut up and be grateful that I saved your ass."

"Hn."

One of my happiest moments is us fighting before we relaxed and just lie there for the night with his arm placed on me and the other hand busy holding his sword.


	4. Chapter 4

I wake up slowly to find myself lying on Hiei as if I was still in my dream. I had to take a moment to realize I wasn't still sleeping. If it wasn't for the fact we weren't in the middle of a desert I wouldn't be able to tell the difference.

"Was it you," I ask Hiei as I look up at him.

"Was what me," Hiei asks looking back down at me.

"That messed with my dream."

"I couldn't sleep with you shaking and trapping me in your endless loop of the past." In Hiei that meant yes.

"Thank you." I was tortured in my sleep and he rescued me, the reason doesn't matter just that he did it matters for me.

"You should shower before we hunt."

"What's a shower?"

"It's standing under a waterfall with the heat of a hot spring." I nod my head; I liked the sound of that. My favorite part of the day was waking up early and standing under the waterfall or on the special rare cases when I was able to find a hot spring. I used to tell Hiei, when we grew close enough, that if waterfalls and hot springs could be combined it'd be divine.

As I stand up Hiei stands up with me knowing I'd need help since I have no clue what I was doing. Hiei leads me to the bathroom and opens the glass door and turns a knob causing water to fall from a metal contraption. I jump back a little startled by this.

"The water takes a bit to warm up. The green bar is to wash your body. The bottle labeled shampoo is to wash your hair then use conditioner for your hair." I nod my head to show that I understand. "Strip down," Hiei orders me and without so much of a thought about it I strip down. "I'll leave a towel for you on the toilet. The water should be hot enough now." I open the glass door and enter the shower.

Hiei was right; a waterfall with a hot spring. It had the power of the waterfall and the heat of a hot spring. I've never bathed so well before. Since I had to get the dried blood off that caked my skin I grab the green and begin scrubbing my skin. I scrub and scrub and scrub but no matter how much I scrubbed the blood wouldn't come off. Growing greatly frustrated I bash my fist into the wall and though I shattered the granite tile I didn't feel a thing, nor was I injured.

"Shika," Hiei shouts rushing towards me and throwing the shower door open.

"It won't come off," I tell him as I begin clawing at my skin trying to get the blood off.

"What wont?" Hiei asks as his sense of danger disappears since there wasn't an immediate threat.

"Katsu's blood!"

"There's only your blood," Hiei tells me as he enters my mind. I could feel him searching around in my head until he stopped when he found what he was looking for.

I look at my hands, my arms, my legs; my whole body was clean of blood except for my claw marks that were bleeding. Slowly I sink down to the floor with my back up against the hot glass wall.

"I'm not suited to serve," I tell him as I stare off ahead unblinking and without truly seeing.

"He was the boy you told me of?" It was a question, but worded it as a statement.

"He was supposed to serve King Mukuro, not me. I have failed at my kind's whole purpose."

"Your existence isn't to serve."

"When born we train to serve, if we don't die before we graduate then we serve our king, if we're lucky we die serving them otherwise we go back to our village as elders to serve our village."

"I'd have killed you if you were just a servant."

"Then what am I?"

"Whatever you choose to be. Get up, we're going hunting." I stand up and take the towel left for me to dry off after turning the shower off. Once I was dried off I get dressed and started hunting.

The hunt was filling, but it was as much satisfying as if Hiei just left me again. The hunt didn't do it for me and I was unsatisfied with m kill, even if I did play with my pray.

"We're going to the Makia," Hiei declares and just like that a portal appears before us. I wasn't sure what he was up to or what he was trying to accomplish, but I didn't question him.

"There are a couple bands of demons Koname has been fussing about that need to be killed." It was much like the old days when Hiei and I were given tasks to go kill an army of demons.

Just like the old days I would track them down and then Hiei would use his third eye to pinpoint the exact positions and how many demons we were up against. I was looking forward to see the extent of his capabilities after all these years. It surprised me some to see just how quickly we both fell into our old routine.

As we approach the camps we figured out who is the strongest, who was the leader, and what would be the most fun way to go about this. We didn't have to verbally speak this because we spoke through telepathy. With everything decided we jump down in the center of the group with Hiei standing in the bon fire watching my back as I watch him, and also to scare the shit out of everyone. To our disappointment the group was only made up of class B demons.

"I don't see why class B demons would be a problem to Koname," I state as I clean the blood off of my sword.

"Nor do I," Hiei states doing the same.

I sigh to myself as I sit down with my back against Hiei's chest and stare blankly at the bond fire. This feels just like the old days before things changed. I smile a little to myself as Hiei wraps one arm around me. The smile felt odd though as my bottom lip snags on my fangs. I run my tongue along my upper row of teeth carefully. My fangs were fully extended. I turn to look back at Hiei in shock. He didn't seem to notice or just didn't care.

"Hiei," I call to get his attention and he looks down at me. "Do your fangs ever extend?"

"No." I look at Hiei for a little longer and begin to extinguish what I was feeling so my fang would retract. Hiei was the only one around me so he was my mate for life, but I didn't want to mate with anyone.

"Would you ever have a mate?"

"Why are you asking stupid questions?" I shut up and look ahead at the fire. I didn't want a mate right now, but if Hiei really is my mate for life I'd like to be his mate one day.

"I already claimed one," Hiei says after a moment and in that second I can feel my heart sink. He's my mate for life, but he's already chose another.

"You should take her next you see her if you've already claimed her." I say this, but inside I hate this female that Hiei's claimed as his. I didn't want him to have another mate. I sigh, feeling defeated and a new heart ache, but in mid exhale I find my breath caught at the sight of Hiei in front of my throwing my sash to the side.

"What are you doing?" I ask trying to stay calm through I can feel myself becoming aroused.

"Taking what I've claimed." Before I can even react to what Hiei said he took what he's claimed as his.


End file.
